The Silver Mermaid Princess
by Sapphire Destiny Rose
Summary: Gaito and Kaito were never separated but that doesn't mean Gaito's plans changed, he is still after the mermaid princesses. But how come he couldn't sense or identify them? And a new girl's in town?


Yuri laughed cruelly as she heard the pained yells of the mermaid princesses _'Gaito-sama will surely approve of me!'_ she thought happily, she had the three mermaid princesses tied up and had made sure that the possible people that could interrupt we're busy.

Luchia clenched her eyes shut tightly _'Someone... please... HELP!' _she begged inwardly and weakly looked at her friends, Hanon had tears falling from her eyes while Rina shook her head, trying to get the haunting music of Yuri's piano out of her head.

"_Silver Pearl Voice!"_

Yuri's fingers paused at hearing this and the three princesses' eyes widened "S-Silver pearl?" Hanon whispered "But aren't there only 7? And I don't think there's any silver mermaid princess!"

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienekatta  
Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto  
Saigo ni nante uso wo tsuita_

Yuri held her hands to her ears as the song started "A-AH!" She screamed. The binds holding their arms and legs retracted and the girls turned around and saw a silver figure.

_Hountou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hountou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

She was very beautiful, she had silky glistening silver hair which was longer than Rina's but slightly shorter than Luchia's, she had guarded metallic blue eyes which looked silver and was wearing a white and silver dress with her silver shell pendant hanging from her neck.

_Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hisosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

Her voice was soft, powerful and beautiful. Yuri gritted her fangs and glared at the silver mermaid _'W-who is she!'_ she thought, she tried to use her powers to get away but found out that not only were her powers gone, but she was paralysed!

_Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshi to negau no_

"Hanon, Luchia." Rina said and the pink and aqua mermaids automatically knew what she wanted, they both nodded and all at once the trio called out _"Pink/Aqua/Green Pearl Voice!" _the unknown mermaid watched this in interest but continued singing to hold the water demon.

_Itsudatte teokure koukai dake  
Kokoro nokoshite wa kabe wo atsuku suru  
Dare demo agao no ura de namida otosu_

Yuri watched in horror as the three transformed and did a pose as their water stage was created. The silver mermaid put her song to an end as the three started singing _Kizuna_.

After a while the three posed and gave a wink "Love shower pitch!" Luchia grinned "Do you want an encore?" Yuri growled at them "This isn't over!" She snarled and disappeared with her piano.

As soon as the water demoness was gone, their transformations disappeared and Luchia quickly swam in front of the unnamed mermaid with curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"Hi! Who are you?" she asked "I'm Luchia! The mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean!" She said cheerfully "Those are my friends, Hanon and Rina!" Both the green and aqua princesses swam over to the two, both were also curious about the mysterious mermaid but Rina was more weary, she had never heard of a silver mermaid before.

"...Kagome." The silver mermaid said, her voice was soft and more melodic than normal mermaids, mostly it was only mermaid princesses that had voiced like those.

Hanon smiled brightly "Hi Kagome! Like Luchia said, I'm Hanon, Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean." She introduced herself.

"You have a pearl pendant." Rina said bluntly "I don't recall any silver mermaids in the mermaid oceans." Kagome smiled in amusement and chuckled softly "Of course you wouldn't. In fact I would actually be surprised if you do know of my kind." She said.

"I rule over the middle seas where the future mermaid princesses are to be born." She said "Aqua Regina-sama had casted a barrier over my kingdom and only few know about mine or my kingdom's existence."

Rina narrowed her eyes "Then why is it that you are out of your kingdom?" Kagome smiled "Aqua Regina-sama visited me, and she told me to help you in searching for the other mermaid princesses." Hanon frowned "But how can we know your telling the truth?"

Luchia frowned at her friends "Girls, she just helped us! How can you say that?" Kagome chuckled "Heh, Aqua Regina-sama told me that you girls might not believe me." She shook her head and took her silver and white bracelet, she opened the small compact as a shimmering light appeared and Aqua Regina appeared in front of them.

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina." The water goddess smiled "Aqua Regina-sama!" The three gasped "Kagome is telling the truth, I have sent her to you to help you with your quest to find your fellow princesses. Pantalassa is growing stronger and the Dark Lovers are slowly increasing their powers, what just happened a moment ago is an example of their growing powers."

Hanon nodded, she had noticed that their recent attack was more well planned and they almost had fallen prey to Yuri.

Aqua Regina smiled "Good luck, Mermaid Princesses." She said bid farewell. Luchia grinned brightly "Alright then! Come on Kagome-chan! I'll show you around!" She said happily and grabbed the silver haired girl's wrist and quickly swam to the surface.

Rina and Hanon sighed before following suit "Ne, Rina." The green haired mermaid turned to Hanon and arched her brow "Hm?"

"Interesting things happened today huh? We got another ally and a friend." Hanon smiled "She seems really nice." Rina nodded with a small smile "Maybe..."

As they surfaced, the four princesses went to shore, making sure that no one could spot them and sat on the sand to dry as they changed to their human forms.

Luchia, Hanon and Rina turned to Kagome and blinked at seeing her appearance, her silver hair had been shortened to reach her waist instead and was midnight black with a blue shine to it, her eyes darkened to a sapphire color and she was wearing a sundress.

"Wow... you look... really different." Hanon blinked, Luchia smiled "Yay! I'm not the only different looking one anymore!" The three laughed, they had also noticed that Luchia's human form was a lot more different to her mermaid one.

"Okay! Come on then Kagome-chan! You gotta meet Nikora-nee-chan, Taki-san and Hippo!" Kagome raised a brow "Nee-chan?"

"Nikora-san is posing as Luchia's sister." Rina explained as they entered Pearl Piari Hotel.

"Girls, you back." Nikora smiled, rubbing her hands in a towel and paused when she saw Kagome "Who is this?"

Luchia then started explaining what happened while they were underwater and they're meeting with Aqua Regina, while explaining Hippo and Madam Taki had also sat down to listen.

Hippo bowed to Kagome after the explanation "Its a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama." Kagome smiled "Its nice to meet you too, Hippo." Nikora smiled "Well Kagome-sama, shall I show you to your room?" Kagome nodded and followed her.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" the silver mermaid turned to looked at Hanon and Luchia "Lets go shopping after, k?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

After Kagome was shown her room, which was already silver. Seeing as she didn't really have any items, she didn't stay that long and Kagome went down to the lobby where Hanon and Luchia were waiting for her.

"Okay! Come on then Kagome-chan!" Luchia said brightly and pulled her to the door, Kagome followed on with an amused look on her face as Hanon did the same to Rina who sighed in exasperation at her friends.

"I take it this happens often?" Kagome raised her brow "You have no idea." Rina shook her head.

Kagome soon found herself in front of a huge building before Hanon pulled her in, Hanon and Luchia played dress up with her for at least 2 hours while Rina watched her sympathetically before they all walked back out with Luchia and Hanon giggling over something while Kagome and Rina sat on a bench to relax for a bit.

"Lets go to the beach!" Luchia suddenly said "But weren't we just there a while ago?" Kagome asked "Yeah but..." Hanon smiled slyly "Its Kaito isn't it?" Kagome blinked "Kaito?" Rina sighed "Long story short, Luchia met him when she was seven and fell in love with him at first sight."

Kagome tilted her head "I see..." Luchia smiled brightly "Lets go then!" Rina and Kagome were then dragged to the beach "If it was only this Kaito guy Luchia wants to see, then why is Hanon so excited?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, Mitsuki-sensei if gonna be there." Hanon answered easily as Rina and Kagome sweatdropped.

They dropped their shopping bags to the Pearl Piari and went to the beach, Luchia began searching for Kaito in the seas and waved with a big grin when she saw the guy of her affections.

Kaito gave her a wink and surfed a bit more before walking over to them with a towel on his shoulders "Hey." He greeted he saw Kagome and looked at her curiously "This is Kagome, A family friend of mine, she just moved here." Luchia explained.

Kaito smiled charmingly "Hello, Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled back "A pleasure to meet you as well, Kaito-san." She said politely.

"Hey, Kaito!" Kaito turned his head and saw his twin.

Gaito looked at the four girls with Kaito, he knew Luchia, Hanon and Rina but he never recalled meeting the black haired one.

"Hey, Raito." Raito was his alias in the human world "The guys want to know if you were interested in going to the party with them."

Kaito arched a brow "Lemme guess, to get girls again?" Gaito nodded "Yeah, they wanted the Domouto Twins to be there." He looked at Kagome "So, who's she? Haven't seen her around."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome bowed politely "I just recently moved." She looked up and sapphire met contact with amethyst.

'_Gaito...'_ she automatically thought but then remembered what he said _'Haven't seen her around'_ meaning that he had met Luchia, Hanon and Rina. If he was Gaito, surely he should have figured out that they were the mermaid princesses, right?

'_Kagome...'_ Gaito thought _'Why does that name sound familiar..?'_ he smiled at her nonetheless "Welcome then, Kagome. I'll see you around." He said smoothly "Come on Kaito." He called to his twin who ended his chat with Luchia and followed after his brother.

'_Hm... but still though, Something's just not right with that Raito guy.'_ Kagome thought as she watched the two walk off.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Inuyasha or Diamond from Inuyasha the Final Act

**Author's Note:** I decided to try and post this out. Not really sure if I'm gonna continue this or not, you guys be the judge.

**Pairs:**  
GaitoxKagome  
KaitoxLuchia  
MasahiroxRina (Later on if this story continues)  
NagisaxHanon (Later on if this story continues)

My sister has awesome Kagome X-over fanart, you guys should check it out: h t t p : / / w w w . tenshi-miko-no-vixen . deviantart . com/ (just take off the spaces)


End file.
